Two Shot Embry Call
by CameliaFox
Summary: Embry Call s'est imprégné de Camélia Fox, une jeune fille peu bavarde et peu appréciée dans son école. Embry osera-t-il lui parler des modificateurs et de l'imprégnation ?
1. Première partie

Ce segment sert principalement à présenter Camélia. Je tiens à préciser que mis à part Camelia, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennement pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. J'ai également publié ce Two Shot sur Wattpad sous le pseudonyme de Calaan.

Point de vue de Camélia Fox:

La sonnerie du lycée avait retentit depuis à peine 30 secondes et mon amie Kim m'appelait déjà sur mon portable afin de me dire de me dépêcher. Ah ... Kim Connweller, une fille vraiment sympa mais peut-être un peu trop sérieuse. Avoir quelques minutes de retard n'a jamais tué personne. Néanmoins, j'appréciais cette fille, elle était ma seule amie au lycée et ce parce qu'elle était la seule personne pour qui j'éprouvais de l'intérêt. Elle était passionnée par le surnaturel tout comme moi et c'est ce qui nous avait rapproché.

Je toqua à la porte et le professeur me dit d'entrer. Ce matin je commençais par histoire. J'entra dans la salle tandis que tous les élèves présents me fixaient. Le professeur me fixait également et il ne semblait pas surpris par mon retard.

"- Mademoiselle Fox, 3 minutes de retard. Vous vous améliorez. Quelle est la raison de votre retard cette fois-ci ? Panne de réveil ? Votre chien a encore enterré vos clefs de maison ou bien les a-t-il carrément mangé ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se foutait de moi."

Suite à sa remarque, les élèves se mirent à rigoler. Bon, c'est vrai que mes excuses sont complètement bidons et que ça se voit ... Surtout que je n'ai pas de chien et que ceux qui me connaissent dans la classe le savent très bien et ne se sont pas privés de le dire au professeur. Mais, pour mon retard d'aujourd'hui j'avais une bonne raison et elle était vrai cette fois-ci !

"- Désolé pour mon retard mais c'est mon frère qui m'a emmené ce matin et une biche a soudainement surgit de la forêt. On a faillit la percuter ... Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

\- Bon, ça ira. Allez vous asseoir. M'ordonna-t-il."

Je m'exécuta et choisis de m'asseoir tout au fond, ma place de d'habitude. Kim se trouvait tout devant, pas très loin de Jared. Jared est le petit-ami de Kim. Je trouve ça tellement étrange ! Avant, il ne l'a regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas, il ne semblait même pas savoir qu'elle existait puis il a disparu pendant quelques jours et lorsqu'il est revenu, ça a été un choc. Il est revenu complément changé: plus musclé, cheveux court et avec un égo surdimensionné. Enfin, pour l'égo ce n'est que mon avis puisque que Kim et les autres filles du lycée qui lui court vainement après ne semble pas du même avis. En tout cas, ce qui m'a parut le plus bizarre c'est qu'il a soudainement pris conscience de l'existence de mon amie. Il s'est mis à la draguer en lui montrant ses muscles et en vantant ses qualités de sportif. Ridicule ...

Je me mis alors à dessiner pour passer le temps. Le cours ne m'intéressait pas et la tête du professeur non plus. Je me sens vraiment différente des autres filles de la classe. Certes, elles n'écoutent pas le cours non plus -excepté Kim- mais elles n'arrêtent pas de baver sur le professeur et ça m'exaspère. Il est plutôt pas mal c'est vrai mais il est vraiment chiant. Mon type de garçon serait plutôt Embry Call ... Il a la peau rousse, un regard timide qui va bien avec sa personnalité d'ailleurs et surtout ... des cheveux longs qui lui vont à merveille ! C'est un garçon assez discret puisqu'il est plutôt timide et vraiment sympathique. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais je l'ai déjà vu aidé des gens de la classe qui avait des difficultés dans certaines matières. C'est un garçon très intelligent et serviable. Mais je crois que je lui fait peur, il n'est jamais venu me parler -sûrement à cause des abrutis qui me servent de camarades et qui n'arrêtent pas de raconter que j'ai essayé de les frapper lorsqu'ils sont venus me voir ... Mais je n'en ai frappé qu'un seul ! Il m'avait pris mon livre sur la Comtesse Báthory. Bon, je l'avoue, je suis du genre bagarreuse et je suis assez connu des services de police. Mon père est désespéré par mon comportement et moi par le sien.

Lorsque j'étais encore un bébé, mon "père" a quitté ma mère sans aucune raison et depuis elle est dépressif. Elle va un peu mieux mais elle n'est toujours pas apte à prendre soin de mon frère et de moi alors elle vit chez ma tante et nous chez notre "père". En effet, je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur.

J'entendis des rires de l'autre côté de la salle. C'était Embry et ses deux amis: Jacob et Quil. Je connaissais déjà Quil, un gentil garçon. Peut-être un peu trop. Lorsque Paul Yiruma s'en prend à lui il ne réagit pas. Seul ses amis réagissent mais ça se voit qu'ils craignent Paul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils rigolent mais ils ont intérêt à être plus discret s'ils ne veulent pas que le professeur les réprimande.

Après trois heures de cours, c'était l'heure de manger. Ensuite, après le repas, nous avions deux heures de sport. Kim était ravie, elle pouvait admirer son très chère Jared puisqu'elle était dispensée. Chanceuse ... Moi je suis obligé de me coltiner des poupées barbies ...

Pendant les deux heures, c'était Basket. Pas que je n'aime pas ce sport mais c'est plutôt mes coéquipières que je n'aime pas. Elles essaient toujours de m'envoyer le ballon en pleine figure. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas compris que dans une équipe, on doit se faire des passes et non pas s'entretuer. Elles ne m'aiment pas, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je suis différente, je ne met pas de maquillage, je m'habille en mode "rebelle", je lis des livres sur le surnaturel et surtout, je ne me prive pas pour dire ce que je pense réellement des gens -enfin je ne le fait seulement quand je les entend parler dans mon dos.

Après avoir passé deux heures à essayer de survivre -ce que j'ai réussi à faire ... Miracle !- il était enfin temps de rentrer chez moi. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il pleuvait. J'aime beaucoup la pluie et rentrer à pied chez moi sous la pluie ne me dérangeait aucunement, quitte à tomber malade.

En rentrant chez moi, mon frère -sûrement content de me voir ou en grand manque d'affection- tenta de me faire un câlin que j'esquiva furtivement tout en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain afin de sécher mes longs cheveux couleur acajou. Après avoir fait mes devoirs et mangé, je décida d'aller me coucher.


	2. Deuxième partie

Deuxième partie TS:

Cela faisait deux jours que Jacob était absent. Il y a quelques semaines, c'était Embry qui était "tombé malade" et maintenant, c'est au tour de Jacob. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Jared avait fait le même coup et il était revenu complètement changé. D'ailleurs, lorsque Embry est revenu, il avait bien changé aussi ! Ses beaux cheveux longs ont été coupés et il semble être un peu plus musclé. Ce n'est pas normal ... Je crois que je vais devoir faire des recherches.

En attendant, ce pauvre Quil est tout seul et il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi les garçons ont changés. Il m'a même dit que Embry refusait de lui parler et préférait traîner avec Paul et Jared et que Jacob ne répondait pas à ses messages. Du coup, je reste avec lui. Quil n'est pas un grand ami mais il reste quelqu'un que j'apprécie et avec qui je peux parler facilement. Il ne cherche pas à me juger et s'intéresse parfois à ce que je lis.

"- Ce midi, on mange ensemble ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Si tu veux mais il faudra que j'aille voir un prof avant. Je dois rendre un devoir et j'ai pas pu le faire à la récré. Me répondit-il.

\- Pas de problème, on te gardera une place.

\- Il y aura Kim ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Jared acceptera qu'elle mange avec moi.

\- S'il n'est pas content, tanpis. Kim est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. C'est une grande fille, pas une gamine qui a besoin qu'on la surveille 24h/24.

\- Ouais, on verra bien sa réaction ce midi."

Vers midi, Kim et moi allions au réfectoire tandis que Quil alla rendre son devoir. Mon plateau en main, je me dirigea vers une table inoccupée lorsque Kim m'arrêta et me montra une autre table.

"- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Dis-je en soupirant. Tu veux qu'on mange avec eux ?! Et Quil ?

\- Tu le rejoindra quand il arrivera. S'il te plaît, fais un effort Camélia. Je veux juste te les présenter, tu es mon amie et ce sont mes amis aussi. Me dit-elle suppliante.

\- Je ne les sens pas, on est pas fait pour s'entendre. Je suis trop étrange pour eux et ils sont trop normaux pour moi ... Enfin, si on oublie leur changement physique très soudain.

\- Arrêté de faire ton cas social et viens ! M'ordonna-t-elle."

Je la suivis à contre coeur. Je m'assis en bout de table, juste en face de Kim. Paul était a à côté de moi, face à lui se trouvait Jared. Embry, quant à lui, était à côté de Paul. Il ne daignait même pas lever la tête vers nous, il préférait manger. C'est super sympa ...

Paul me regardait depuis quelques secondes en souriant bêtement. Sourire que je lui rendis d'ailleurs, en aillant l'air plus bête pour qu'il remarque que je me fous de lui. Mais cela me valu un regard noir et un coup de pied de la part de Kim.

"- Alors, c'est toi la fameuse Camélia Fox, celle qui a voulu de frapper Axel et sa bande ? Me questionna mon chère voisin de table adoré.

\- Oui c'est bien mon nom mais je n'ai jamais frappé qu'un seul d'entre eux parce qu'il m'avait pris mon livre alors que j'étais en train de lire et qu'il s'était permis de faire un commentaire dessus. Les autres, je ne les ai jamais touché et je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Lui répondis-je, agacé.

\- Ok. Il ne faut pas te chercher toi ...

\- En effet, elle est plutôt bagarreuse. Dit Kim. Mais, elle est très gentille. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde et qu'elle aime être dans son monde. Ajouta-t-elle."

Merci Kim, grâce à toi, je passe pour un alien. Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'un simple être humain est capable de voir les fantômes ? Parce que j'en suis capable. Je ne saurais pas dire comment cela se fait mais je vois les fantômes. Je peux même distinguer les bons et les mauvais. C'est ce don qui a fait que je me suis intéressé au surnaturel. J'aimerais beaucoup visité les lieux les plus hantés du monde et parler avec les fantômes qui les hantent afin de connaître leurs véritables histoires.

"- Ça vous gêne si Quil vient manger avec nous ? Leur demandais-je.

\- Quil ? Tu traîne avec ce gringalet ? Me demanda Jared.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui ...

\- On ne veut pas lui, il va nous foutre la honte.

\- Justement, tu devrais avoir honte. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais avant tu étais bien plus sympa. Tu es devenu insupportable, je ne sais pas comment Kim fait pour t'aimer. Avant, tu ne faisait pas attention à elle certes mais tu te fichais aussi des autres filles. Et d'un coup, tu as changé. Tu as vu que tu étais populaire auprès des filles, tu en as profité. J'espère pour toi que Kim n'est pas un jouet parce que tu le regrettera."

Je me leva d'un coup et m'installa à une autre table. J'attendis que Quil arrive et on mangea. Il avait bien vu que j'étais sur les nerfs mais il avait préféré ne pas en demander la raison.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Entre temps, Jacob était revenu, il avait également beaucoup changé. Lui aussi avait décidé d'abandonner Quil. Puis, vint le moment où Quil "tomba malade" à son tour. C'est ce qui me poussa à commencer mes recherches sur leur étrange comportement. J'avais trouvé quelques récits intéressant sur les loup-garous mais quelque chose de bien plus plausible me revint à l'esprit. Les légendes quileutes à propos des vampires et des modificateurs. Leurs changements physiques et comportementaux me rappelaient fortement ces légendes. Et s'ils étaient des modificateurs ?

Quelques semaines passèrent encore. Cette fois-ci, c'est mon frère qui a changé. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être malade vu que depuis une semaine, je suis en vacance. Il sortait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir sans explication. Il s'est même coupé les cheveux alors qu'ils étaient si précieux pour lui. Désormais, il traînait avec les autres. Ça me fendait le coeur, j'adorais mon frère même si je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec lui et le voir s'éloigner de moi était douloureux. Il ne voulait même pas me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé, bien que je pense déjà le savoir, mais j'aimerais qu'il me le dise lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de m'aérer un peu. En sortant, je croisa Terrence, mon frère accompagné de ses amis. Je m'arrêta lorsqu'il m'interpella pour me demander où j'allais mais mon regard croisa celui d'Embry. Je me sentais étrangement attiré par lui, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien.

"- Camélia ! Cria Terrence."

Je finis par détourner le regard vers mon frère. Je vis tout de même du coin de l'œil Sam glisser quelques mots à Embry. Ils se mirent tous les deux à l'écart.

"- Alors, tu comptais aller où ? Me redemanda mon grand frère.

\- Faire un tour dans la forêt. Lui répondis-je.

\- Et ta punition, tu en fais quoi ? Me réprimanda-t-il."

Je l'avais oublié celle là. J'ai encore fait un petite bêtise qui m'a conduit au commissariat. Mais vu que ce n'était pas si grave -et que mon "père" est un ami du shérif- j'ai pu sortir lorsqu'il est venu me chercher. J'ai été privé de sortie et de télé.

"- Autant dire que je m'en fiche de cette punition. Dis-je en partant vers la forêt."

Mon frère m'appela vainement plusieurs fois. Je ne me retourna pas. Mais je déchanta très vite lorsque je fus propulsé contre un arbre. Je me releva péniblement puis je m'aperçus que quelqu'un se tenait devant moi. C'était une fille brune, elle semblait plus jeune que moi. Mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué, ce sont ses yeux rouges. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme si elle me trouvait appétissante. Elle se jeta sur moi mais avant même qu'elle n'ai pu m'atteindre, un loup gigantesque se jeta sur elle. Il la décapita rapidement. Sous le choc, je n'osa pas bouger. Terrence et Jared me ramenèrent à la maison.

Je m'installa sur le canapé, eux firent de même. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement et me dévisagèrent. Je réussis à me calmer et baissa la tête.

"- Cette chose ... C'était un vampire n'est-ce pas ? Leur demandais-je.

\- Comment es-tu ... Commença Jacob.

\- J'ai fais quelques recherches. Le coupais-je. Tu ne voulais pas me dore pourquoi tu avais changé. Dis-je en regardant mon frère. Alors j'ai fais mes propre recherches. Je sais ce que vous êtes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? Me demanda Jacob.

\- Et bien ... Maintenant, je sais que les vampires existent et qu'ils ne sont pas très amicaux. Je soupira. Pourquoi ça ? D'abord les fantômes, ensuite les modificateurs puis les vampires. Qu'est-ce que ça sera après ?

\- Attend ! Tu as parlé de fantômes ? Demanda Quil, un peu apeuré.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Répondit mon frère. Ma soeur a un don. Elle peut voir les fantômes, voir lesquels sont bons et lesquels sont mauvais. Et ce, depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Malheureusement, on eu quelques problèmes avec des spectres.

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi ... renfermé. Tu te sens différente. Me dis Paul."

J'acquiesça. Sam s'avança vers moi.

"- Il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir sur nous mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Me dit-il en se tournant vers Embry."

Je le regarda, curieuse. C'est fou ce qu'il m'attirait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais Embry, était devenu si important pour moi en un instant.

"- Ça te dérange si on en parle ailleurs ? M'interrogea timidement Embry.

\- Non, on va aller dans ma chambre."

Il me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. Je sauta sur mon lit avant de m'asseoir dessus. Embry regardait attentivement ce qu'il y avait dans ma chambre.

"- Hum ... Tu as une ... une araignée de compagnie ?

\- Oui, je l'ai capturé moi-même.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce genre de bestiole ?

\- Non. Je sais que la plupart des gens en ont peur mais pas moi.

\- D'accord."

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"- Alors, de quoi tu dois me parler ?"

Il sembla hésiter quelques instant puis prit ma parole.

"- Dans tes recherches, as-tu vu ce qu'était l'imprégnation ?

\- Oui mais je ne me suis pas vraiment attardé là-dessus. Pourquoi ?

\- Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas ressentit une soudaine attirance pour moi ?

\- Si.

\- C'est ce que j'ai ressentis aussi. C'est lié à l'imprégnation. Chaque loup à une âme soeur. Lorsque mon regard à croisé le tien, plus rien ne comptait à part toi. J'ai alors su que tu étais mon âme soeur."

Je le regarda, choqué par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Étrangement, je me sentais heureuse. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça mais il m'attirait fortement et c'était réciproque d'après ce qu'il avait dit.

"- Alors, l'imprégnation c'est ... une sorte de coup de foudre ? Lui demandais-je.

\- C'est plus fort que ça.

\- Ça signifie que l'on s'aime alors.

\- Oui enfin ça signifie que l'on est destinés à s'aimer. Après, tu peux refuser l'imprégnation mais ça m'étonnerait que tu y résiste. Personne n'y résiste."

Je n'avais jamais été en couple et cela me rendait nerveuse.

"- Embry, j'ai toujours été attiré par toi, même avant que tu ne devienne un modificateur alors je ne rejetterai pas l'imprégnation. Et de toute façon, c'est vrai que je n'arrive pas à te résister. Mais, avant d'agir comme un couple, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. Lui dis-je."

Il me regarda, plus qu'heureux et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte. On parla le reste de l'après-midi et il dû aller patrouiller le soir avec le reste de la meute. Cette imprégnation a provoqué un gros changement dans ma vie et je crois que personne ne m'a jamais vu aussi heureuse.


End file.
